The Seminar
by yes-I-am-a-genius
Summary: Reid is the guest speaker at a seminar, but he doesn't want to. his friends try to help him.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure that someone else can't do the presentation, sir? I don't think that I'm the right person for the job," Spencer Reid pleaded to his superior, Aaron Hotchner.

The two of them were in the bullpen. Reid was at his desk, where he had been when Hotch told him that he was going to be a guest speaker at a seminar on suspect behavior. Reid obviously didn't want to be anywhere near a microphone at the event.

"Yes, I am sure that no one else can do this in your place," Hotch said, a little annoyed. "But don't worry; Rossi will also be giving a presentation there that day. You'll have a friend," he assures the young doctor.

The young doctor was elated. "Great! I didn't know that Rossi was going; he can do my presentation for me!"

Rossi looks up. "What's this I hear? Does Doctor Reid have a fear of public speaking?"

Reid is taken aback. "What? No! I do not have glossophobia! I just don't want to give this particular presentation at this particular seminar."

Emily Prentiss looks up from her pile of papers. "Glossophobia?" she questions.

"The term given to the fear of public speaking," Reid replies, happy to share his profound knowledge with others.

"What's so bad about this one thing? Isn't it pretty much about what we do every day?" Morgan interjects.

Reid nods. "Yeah, that's just my point. What if I mess it up? What if I forget something or-" Hotch interrupts him.

"Well, if you do, you can say 'I told you so' to everyone in this building. You're going and you're going to give your presentation. And that's an order." He turns and heads to his office. After a few moments, Reid speaks.

"Rossi, are you sure that you can't take my allocution too? I'll make it up to you... I'll do all of your case files for the next ten cases," Reid implores.

Rossi smiles. "As tempting as that sounds, I'll have to pass. You heard what Hotch said; whatever he says goes." He gives Reid a sincere look. "Don't worry kid, you'll do fine."

Reid nods and picks up his pen. "Yeah, I'll do fine alright," he utters under his breath sarcastically, "...at messing up."


	2. Chapter 2

Reid meets Rossi at the seminar's front entrance. He looks nervous and is anxious to get this over with.

"How long have you been waiting here for me?" Rossi greets him.

"Uh, not that long... Maybe two hours?" Reid replies a bit unsure.

Rossi shakes his head disapprovingly. "I would consider that a long time... You ready to go in?"

"I guess that there isn't an alternative option?" Reid muses.

"Yes- having to deal with Hotch," Rossi retorts. "Do I need to forcibly drag you in?"

"No, sir," Reid answers as he scurries into the building.

They stop at the front desk to obtain their nametags from the woman sitting dutifully at here post.

"May I have your names, gentlemen?" the woman asks.

"Agents David Rossi and Spencer Reid," Rossi tells her.

"Doctor Reid," Reid corrects.

"Right. Agent David Rossi and Agent Doctor Spencer Reid," Rossi informs the woman.

The woman types their names into a slim black computer. "Alright, sirs. Here are your nametags. Both of you are giving presentations in the Angelo room, which is located in the left corridor," she tells them.

The two agents walk down a long hall looking for the Angelo room. "The Angelo room?" Rossi ponders. "As in Richard Angelo, the serial killer?" Reid asks. Rossi shakes his head. "No, it must just be a coincidence," he concludes.


	3. Chapter 3

There aren't very many people in the room, considering that the convention hasn't technically begun. The two agents pick seats near the outside aisle. Reid takes a notebook and pen from his bag and starts scribbling away.

"What are you writing? Something for your presentation? I would have thought that you would have had that all figured out last night," Rossi said.

Reid stops writing long enough to answer Rossi. "Yes, I am writing something for my presentation. Actually, I had it figured out yesterday afternoon. I just thought about some stuff while we were trying to find the room."

"Right," Rossi responds. "When do you give your presentation?"

"A half hour after yours, after the break," Reid answers, absent- mindedly. He goes right back to his notes, ignoring his surroundings.

'_Just take some deep breathes, Spence.-JJ Block them all out until you ask for questions.-Hotch_.' Reid writes down some of the advice that his friends had given him. He just hoped that it would be enough to get him through this speech.

'Why am I so nervous about this? I've given these before, it's not my first,' Reid thought to himself. Then it hit him. The last time he had given a speech, he had still been on dilaudid. Now he didn't have any chemical help. 'I'll be fine. I don't need it to do anything else. Even better, don't think about it... Think about what? Good,' he silently pep-talks himself.

He goes back to reviewing his notes until he feels a sharp nudge in his side. He looks over at Rossi.

"Kid, put that away, and pay attention to the speaker! I could maybe use your eidetic memory here when we use this stuff in our case," Rossi whispers.

Reid hurriedly puts his stuff away and pays attention. "Right, sorry, Rossi."


End file.
